


Quel sentiment

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Bitterness, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Kento, il conclut, s’en foutait de lui. Et plus vite il s’était rendu face à cette réalité, plus vite il aurait arrêté de souffrir. Peut-être, il se dit, un jour il aurait aussi trouvé le courage de quitter.
Relationships: Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya





	Quel sentiment

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Quel sentiment**

_« Au début, lorsqu’il n’y a rien_

_qu’un rêve qui scintille doucement. »_

Takuya se laissa aller sur le matelas, en respirant fiévreusement.

Kento, à ses côtés, ne lui prêta beaucoup d’attention.

Il devrait s’être habitué désormais, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de se sentir chaque fois blessé par sa totale manque d’intérêt.

Le plus jeune avait été clair dès le début, et il n’y avait pas raison pour laquelle maintenant Takuya pouvait s’arroger le droit de lui dire qu’il n’acceptait non plus la façon dont allaient les choses entre eux, qu’il était fatigué de cette situation, qu’il n’était pas heureux et il ne l’avait jamais été.

Il l’aimait d’une façon tordue, bien sûr, cependant il continuait à l’aimer malgré tout.

Et il lui disait ça, et peut-être il aurait été plus heureux s’il pouvait s’empêcher de faire ça ; Kento lui souriait, chaque fois, puis il haussa les épaules et lui serrait dans les bras, le caressait, l’excitait à nouveau et à nouveau il le prenait, en le distrayant par le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse.

Mais Takuya le savait, et très bien, ce qui se cachait sous ses vaines tentatives de lui faire détourner l’attention.

Il savait qu’il ne l’aimait pas, qu’il n’allait jamais faire ça, cependant cette conscience n’était encore assez pour le sortir de cette maison et de ce lit, e du mal qu’il sentait chaque fois.

Il n’était pas assez pour lui faire oublier tout le temps passé en faisant mûrir ce que au début avait été seulement un rêve, tout le temps passé ensuite à convaincre Kento de pouvoir être partie da vie.

Il n’allait y renoncer si facilement, peu importait à quel point le plus jeune lui faisait mal.

Il se retourna vers lui, en forçant un sourire dans son visage, et il s’approcha lentement de lui pour appuyer le visage dans sa poitrine.

« Peux-je rester dormir ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, et lui vola des lèvres la cigarette que le plus vieux venait d’allumer.

Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’envie de fumer, plus de recevoir n’importait quelle forme d’attention.

Kento bonda, sans commenter, et il s’étira vers la table de nuit pour prendre une autre.

« Fais comme tu veux. Demain matin je me dois lever tôt. » il lui communiqua.

Takuya sourit quand même pour la concession, sans s’en prendre pour le ton avec lequel le plus jeune lui avait dit ça.

Mais il était fatigué. Plus fatigué que jamais, fatigué d’attendre cette reddition ravissante que de la part de Kento n’allait jamais arriver, fatigué de prétendre que ça lui allait bien.

En soupirant, il se retourna, lui tourna le dos et serra l’oreiller sous la tête, en fermant les yeux.

« Il n’est jamais trop tard, tu sais ? » il murmura au plus jeune, en serrant une lèvre entre les dents.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu’il n’est jamais trop tard pour changer d’avis. Tu sais… à propos de nous, sur comment vont les choses. »

Il entendit Kento glousser, et il n’aima pas du tout bien le son de ce rire.

« Changer quoi ? Allez, Takkun, ça ne va pas bien comme ça ? Sans liens et sans problèmes, on se voit quand on veut, on fait que qu’on veut et c’est bon pour tous les deux. Pourquoi on devrait compliquer inutilement notre vie ? »

Rarement Takuya se souvenait d’avoir senti un tel dégoût pour Kento.

Il le savait ce qu’il sentait pour lui, il savait ce qu’il éprouvait, mais il continuait à prétendre que cette situation était bonne pour tous les deux.

Kento, il conclut, s’en foutait de lui. Et plus vite il s’était rendu face à cette réalité, plus vite il aurait arrêté de souffrir. Peut-être, il se dit, un jour il aurait aussi trouvé le courage de quitter.

« Tu as raison. » murmura-t-il, à contrecœur. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses ne devraient pas être bon même comme ça. Par ailleurs, il n’y a pas rien entre nous, non ? Je ne suis rien pour toi et tu n’es rien pour moi. » termina-t-il, amer.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Kento, en voyant un avis de tristesse dans son visage, mais il n’allait pas s’en inquiéter.

S’il l’avait voulu en ami, alors il n’aurait jamais dû commencer à coucher avec lui. S’il le voulait en tant que quelque chose de plus…

Mais il ne le voulait pas, du tout, et Takuya était forcé à se répéter cette vérité qui dérangeait moment après moment, par crainte de l’oublier et se laisser entraîner par quelque chose qui n’existait pas.

Il s’en foutait, à ce moment-là, d’avoir blessé quelle qu’était l’idée que Kento avait de leur deux.

Il n’était pas un sentiment assez important pour lui et même pas pour Takuya, jusqu’à il était devenu quelque chose de mieux.

« Bonne nuit, Kento. » murmura-t-il, encore sans recevoir réponse.

Il allait s’efforcer de ne pleurer pas, il allait s’efforcer de tenir le coup pour une autre nuit, et ensuite pour une autre, et une de plus.

Il n’allait plus jamais attendu que Kento changeait d’avis sur eux.

Takuya allait changer, et tôt.

Il allait changer et ensuite, finalement, il allait trouver la force pour sortir de ce lit.


End file.
